Punkd Control Anime Style
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: You've seen Punked, You've seen Damage Control.. Now, There's Punkd Control. Where we prank and set up everyone we can. Welcome to total Chaos. Please join us for humor and laughs.


Okay, most of you have seen that show Punked, and Damage Control right? Well, here's my version. Anime style!

The only characters that are mine are Scarlet, (The mastermind), And the others that will be introduced later.

Now. Let's get this show on the road.

Hey guys, my name's Scarlet Night, You all know me as, well, a bit...Sadistic.

Well, Let's see how far i can take this.

Let's introduce our first victim: Hiei. Heie's about Four feet tall, with black hair making up for what he lacks in height, placing him at about four eleven. We don't exactly know how old he is, but that's not really relevant. He's got a nasty temper, but he's good in his heart, as much as he doesn't want to show it.

Hiei stood at the edge of a feild of demons. A dark smile on his face. This was the human world, which meant he could kill without being questioned by that insolent toddler Koenma.

"Hey, Hiei, can i join ya?" Yuuske said, walking fom the woods, startling the demon.

Okay, it's me again. Yuuske is our accomplice.

"Hn." Hiei said, turning back to the demon hoarde. "Sure. I'm just telling you that i won't cover your stupid ass when you get injured."

"Okay!" Yuuske said with a grin.

They attacked the demons, slashing them to bits.

When they were finished, they turned on each other.

As they attacked, Yuuske proposed the setup.

"So, anyway." He broke off as he parried one of the attacks. "So, Anuzu wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with her later today."

Hiei sputtered to a stop. "What?" He asked, grunting as Yuuske hit him in the side.

"Yeah, she's had the hots for you since she met you. Just don't let Kuwabara know."

"hn. Tell her i said sure." Hiei said, blocking an extensive pattern of attacks.

"Meet her at the mall at around three." Yuuske said, stopping. "I've got to go. See ya." He left, leaving the short demon to stare after him.

Yes! The trap has been set! And nicely i might add.

By the way, i'm planning to get Kurama, so don't tell him Yuuske.

Now, let's see what our prey is up to now.

Hiei stood at the window of a clothing shop, staring at a shirt and pants set.

he walked into the store, touched the silky fabric.

A tall, prissy looking man walked up to him and asked "You shouldn't be in the men's section, little boy. Let's take you to the boy's section." in a nasaly voice, laying a hand on Hiei's head.

Hiei resisted th4e urge to tear the man's arm off of his body and instead ducked out from under it.

"I'm older than you think, human." He said under his voice. But said "Can i get these in my size?" out loud.

"Yes, i belive we have this in children's wear. Let's go back and check." He placed his sweat covered hand on Kurama's shoulder and neck.

Okay, Let's introduce our latest accomplice. A creation of my own. Joel Neilman. Today he's playing a gay men's clothing department salesman. And, since Hiei can't kill humans because of Koenma, he can't kill him. So naaa!

Anyways, back to our little man.

"Yes, I belive here. Let's go in back so i can get it for you." The man led him into the back, through a steel door.

Hiei only stared at the surrounding boxes.

"Here, try it on." The man said, Hiei glared at him.

"I don't think so. Let me out. Now." His arm glowed bright red.

Joel! Let him out before you get incenerated!

The man opened the door and hiei disappeared into the store.

He left the suit. Deciding that if he had to go through all of that to get new clothes, that it wasn't worth it. Anuzu seemed to like his clothes as they were anyways.

Walking swiftly until he was out of sight of the store and it's annoying clerk, he slowed down once food fragranced the air.

He stared at the flower shop across the wide area.

He started toward it, fishing for the money he had earned doing odd jobs around town.

His eyes caught a flash of blue and he turned, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Kuwabara was walking with Yukina, a flower in her hair. One from the booth not fifty yards away. She laughed.

Closing his eyes he invaded Kuwabara's mind.

-if you hurt her, i will persnally feed you your intestine.-

Kuwabara turned toward him and grinned. "Oh, hey shorty! How's it going?"

"Why are you in the human world, Yuukina?"

"Oh, Kuwabara invited me to the movies. I decided it would be nice. See you later, brother." She said, walking off with Kuwabara.

Hiei stared after them. "She called me brother." His heart warmed at the thought, then he turned toward the flower shop.

Keiko was pacing through the flower shop when the front window burst into flames. engulfing the walls and fillng the mall with the smell of burning flowers.

Screaming, he ran into the shop, only to find it uninhabited. Burning, he walked out into the mall again, to the screams of others.

The alarm went off and rusty smelling rain came down from the roof, dousing the flames that lept from his shoulders and jacket.

Closing his eyes, he fumed, before walking out into the sunlight outside, where Anuzu was standing, an hour early.

"You're on fire." She said, no emotion other than slight amusement in her voice.

Hiei turned and flicked the peice of burning leather off of his jacket.

"Death to all midgits! Die!" A crazed man ran up to him, slashing at him with a dagger.

Hiei disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Anuzu. The man kept running, on into the evacuating mall.

"Come on, Do you still want to go to the movies?" She asked, smiling down at him.

"How much worse can it get?" Hiei said, shrugging. They hailed a taxi.

Anuzu is also part of my little plot. Along with Kuwabara and Yukina. The driver is my own creation.

They got into the taxy and the man in the driver's seat turned back. He was slim faced and mexican.

"Where to folks?" He asked. Looking anuzu up and down.

"The Hira Theatre." Hiei said, drawing the man's attention.

"Alright!" The man said. "My name's Jamie."

He spun out, squealing into the busy street. "We got to stop for gas." He said, pulling into the gas station.

He backed into a black limo, crushing the fender.

"What did you do?" Anuzu demanded.

"We hit something i think. It's nothing. Let's go." The driver spun out of the station into the street, before parking on the opposite side of the street. "Please don't tell my boss."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, i need to get something from my sister's apartment. Could you come up and help me?" Jamie asked.

Hiei turned from Anuzu to the crazy driver. "Will it get us to the movies faster?" He demanded.

"Yeah! I just need to get this thing."

"Fine." Hiei followed the driver up the stairs to the room.

He opened the room and got a box twice Hiei's sixe for hiei to carry down the stairs. "I've got a bad back, cold you do it?"

Rolling his eyes, hiei carried the box down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom, he stared at the empty space where the car had been.

"What the hell?" Jamie demanded, walking around in the space the car had been parked. "Someone hijacked the car! This is your fault! My car got hijacked because of you!"

"What the hell?" Hiei yelled, running a hair through his bangs.

"Oh, wait. That's right. My sis was supposed to pick up the taxi from here. She's probably at the movies by now."

Growling, Hiei disappeared.

Ooh, we're good. He's got no clue. Due to furthur discussion with my comades, i have decided to add to his misery with another movie's characters. All of them in my employ, of course.

Hiei raced down a hill to stop at the bottom of the small valley to see A figure looming in the sunlight.

When the sun's glare died, a cat in large boots and a sombraro was standing at the top of the hill glaring down at him with yellow-ish eyes.

He raised the hat off of his head, waving it forward. "Charge!"

Suddenly a mob of spotted puppies raced forward, surrounding him.

They attacked, licking him and biting everything they could reach. Which happened to be up to his nose due to his short stature.

He finally grasped one of the dalmations to knock it onto the ground.

As the puppy hit the ground, it ran off yeling "Retreat!"

A particularly odd pup yelled "We must report to the commander!" As he retreated up the hill.

Hiei stared after them, tiny bite marks all over his face as a vein throbbed convulsively in his forehead.

Yeah, i went there.

Hiei skidded to a stop at the front of the movies, glaring around. Anuzu waved to him from inside.

"Sorry, we can't let minors into this movie." A person above him said.

"Minors! I'm older than you, human!" He yelled, finally losing his temper just slightly, his face twisting into a snarl.

while he glared up at the man, Anuzu arrived at the door. She walked out grinning. "Come on. Let's get inside."

The man stared at her, confused, until Hiei brushed past him.

When they got inside, the popcorn machine exploded, peppering them with the white kernels. Growling slightly, he brushed the popcorn off of his shoulder and walked into the theater, Anuzu following, slight giggles erupting in her chest.

Then, when they got into the theatre, Hiei's eyes lighted on Kuwabara and Yukina kissing in the front.

Growling, Hiei grabbed Kuwabara up by the collar. "What in the hell do you think you're doing, human!" Hiei demanded, growling.

Kuwabara laughed.

Yukina and Anuzu laughed as well.

He turned his icy glare at them as well. "What is soo funny?" He demanded, his fist glowing with red light.

"You got punked!" Scarlet (Me) says as the lights come on and Everyone that has given him trouble in the last few hours sits in the theater. "Everything that's happened since Yuuske has been a set up. And you fell for every bit of it."

Glaring, hiei walks toward me, flames around him.

When he's in my face, the flames abruptly die and he bursts out laughing.

Then flames burst out of his hand toward me.

"Oh shit!" I scream, and run frantically away.

I can't belive we got him. That was great! Hmm. Let's see who else we can get... I have an idea! Why don't you all tell me who to get! Any anime character from the list! This is going to be fun.

Yup, here's your prologue.

Your choices are:

Ruroni Kenshin Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha Wolf's Rain Static Shock Teen Titans Dragon Ball DBZ DBGT Futurama Full Metal Alchemist Ghost In the Shell Cowboy Bebop Shaman King One Piece and if you have something i've watched or read, and it's not on the list, I might consider it.

If you don't want me to continue, then tell me.

Moo! -me. 


End file.
